Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère
by Bymeha
Summary: La couleur rouge avait plusieurs significations, à ce qu'on leur avait dit. On leur avait parlé d'amour, de passion, de courage, de colère, d'interdit... Mais alors, quelle était la signification de leur rouge à eux ? Laxus/Mirajane, Label SPPS.


Hellooo ! :)

Alors. Je sais, je sais, vous vous demandez sûrement d'où est-ce que je vous sors un OS sans même l'avoir dit sur mon profil. Eh bien, tout simplement parce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai commencé lundi matin, prévu pour ne pas être ni très long ni vraiment prétentieux, et qui au final s'est fait assez facilement. Un bon vieux Laxus/Mira, donc, parce que sérieusement, ce couple est juste canon !

As usual, un petit coucou aux copines de la **SPPS** et un merci à **Aeliheart** qui m'a donné ses avis et lu avant les autres. J'espère que ça va vous plaire les filles !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Genre :** Romance.

**Rating :** T, au moins pour le langage... Et peut-être la narration, tiens.

**Personnages : **Laxus et Mirajane.

**Pairing :** Laxus/Mirajane.

**Chronologie :** Un peu avant la disparition de Lisanna.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**— Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère —**

* * *

La couleur rouge avait plusieurs significations, à ce qu'on leur avait dit.

On avait dit à Mirajane que le rouge représentait l'amour ; et elle avait ri. Amère, réaliste et propre à ce qu'elle était, elle avait éclaté de rire avant de rétorquer qu'elle n'en croyait pas un strict mot, que l'amour c'était pour les autres, que son rouge à elle était puissance et colère. Sa sœur s'était vexée, peut-être, Natsu avait regardé leurs marques à tous les deux avant de la rassurer, sûrement, et puis Erza s'était probablement renfrognée.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, après tout ?

On avait dit à Laxus que le rouge en plus d'être un symbole d'amour avait une signification plus singulière qu'était la passion ; il avait sourit, narquois. Il avait demandé qui avait besoin de rouge pour ça, qui était assez stupide pour y croire. Il les avait tous défié, leur avait ri au nez.

Et elle, ça l'avait fait sourire.

On avait dit à Mirajane que le rouge avait la particularité d'illustrer l'interdit ; son regard s'était posé sur Erza, et, moqueuse, elle s'était écriée comprendre pourquoi. Tous avaient soupiré.

Lui, ça l'avait fait sourire aussi. Parce que l'interdiction signifiait beaucoup de choses, et le rouge les trompaient tous sur ce point.

On avait chuchoté à Laxus que le rouge habillait la sensualité, l'ardeur, que c'était lié à toutes ces choses qu'on lui avait dites ; et il n'avait rien dit, cette fois-ci, le menton posé dans la paume de la main, le regard rêveur, appuyé contre la rambarde du premier étage de la guilde.

Il fixait ces lèvres, silencieux. Il salivait presque à la vue de la groseille qui s'y glissa, les caressa, dévora du regard ces lèvres rougies, entre lesquelles vint se glisser un autre fruit, une fraise, cette fois-ci. Il sentit un doux vertige s'emparer de son esprit en voyant la langue taquine qui cueillit le jus sucré d'un geste lent mais précis, d'un mouvement circulaire, unique, calculé et réfléchi ; et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, elle avait disparu entre ces lèvres de parme et couleur vermeil, qui s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Son regard émeraude en rencontra un autre, ciel dégagé à l'azur aussi pur que ça pouvait l'être ; et son cœur se mît à battre plus fort, plus vite, peut-être.

Ça les avait fait sourire tous les deux.

Makarov était ensuite venu régler la question en s'imposant dans une dernière interprétation qui les mettra tous d'accord ; le rouge représentait de nombreux paradoxes, mais l'une de ses significations était indéniable.

Le rouge était la parure du courage. Le courage d'aimer, le courage de détester, le courage qui les liait tous en tant qu'une seule et même famille. La volonté de combattre le danger, de gagner, de chérir et protéger.

Erza avait eut un sourire satisfait, tout en passant machinalement une main dans sa chevelure pourpre. Natsu et Lisanna avaient éclaté de rire en voyant la marque l'un de l'autre, ravis. Les autres avaient soupiré, soulagés.

Mais eux, toujours silencieux, ils se regardaient. Leurs sourires avaient disparu ; alors ils s'étudiaient, se scrutaient, s'analysaient, sans honte ni parade, sans se cacher ou nier.

Ils voulaient comprendre. Comprendre quelle était la signification de leur rouge à eux.

C'était lors d'un après-midi d'été. Le Dragon Slayer avait remarqué qu'elle s'était discrètement éclipsée ; mais, trop borné, trop curieux, peut-être, trop confiant, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait et avait décidé de la suivre.

Il avait plu. L'odeur de la pluie emplissait ses sens, alors qu'il longeait silencieusement un champ de blé. Le soleil d'un après-midi encore humide avait teinté le ciel d'une teinte orangée, parcourue de longues bavures de nuages dorés. Il faisait bon, pas trop chaud, pas trop froid non plus, malgré l'odeur de la pluie et de la terre prête à accueillir la vie ; et tout était bien, tout était calme. Il s'était éloigné de la ville, suivant l'odeur qui l'avait mené jusque là.

Un parfum fruité. Une fragrance sauvage, indépendante mais terriblement désirable, quelque part. Une nuance pleine d'insolence, de désir et de tas de choses inavouées.

Laxus s'était soudainement arrêté en sentant la présence de magie, tout près. Son regard électrique barré d'une cicatrice s'était posé sur le champ, étudiant curieusement les touches de rouge qu'il voyait ici et là.

Le jeune homme avait sourit en caressant pensivement le pétale rugueux d'un coquelicot ; du rouge, encore. Un rouge de courage, de passion ou d'interdit ?

Il ne savait pas. Il s'était figé en sentant le rouge de colère, joueur, juste derrière lui. Il avait sourit, arrogant et moqueur, sans même se retourner.

« Tu crois que c'est en essayant de m'avoir par surprise que tu vas gagner, la démone ? »

Il avait entendu son souffle se couper, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait sentit tous ses muscles se figer, tandis que la surprise se peignait sur ses traits.

Alors, seulement, il décida de se retourner.

Elle était à contre-jour — mais qu'importe, puisqu'il était puissant, puisqu'il était un dragon, que ses sens étaient fiables, parfaits. Sa queue se mît à battre nerveusement l'air, alors qu'il la regardait.

Et qu'importe le rouge et ses significations stupides. Que Mirajane soit amour, passion, colère ou sensualité, aucune couleur ne suffira à la décrire dans son entièreté. Il le savait, et quelque part, ça l'énervait, ça l'agaçait.

Que même insolente, même sauvage et indépendante, il puisse tant vouloir l'avoir à ses côtés. En tant que démone, en tant que puissance, en tant que reconnaissance — celle qui n'était pas que le fils ou le petit fils de quelqu'un, celle qu'il était lui, juste lui, celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qu'elle se surprenait à découvrir et explorer.

Les rayons du soleil se découpaient dans son ombre, faisant scintiller la fine pellicule d'eau sur sa peau découverte, sublimant les courbes gracieuses et provocantes dont elle était composée et la beauté sauvage qu'elle dégageait. Sans même lui demander son accord, il laissa son regard dériver le long de la vue de son corps, dévora sa poitrine, ses hanches, ses cuisses, remonta avec lenteur et sensualité le long de son bassin, lorgna son bas-ventre échancré, admira presque avec adoration sa poitrine se soulever au rythme d'une respiration de plus en plus rapide et difficile, caressa ses lèvres, figées, peintes dans un rouge vermeil.

Rouge de l'amour, rouge de la passion, rouge du désir ; qu'importe.

Il la voulait. Son rouge à lui lui hurlait le désir, le danger, le courage, l'ardeur et l'impétuosité ; mais il la voulait, bordel, ce qu'il la voulait...

Un mouvement de sa part le ramena à la réalité. Alors il se redressa, fier, imposant, un de ses habituels sourires moqueurs aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Dreyard ? cracha Mirajane en plissant les yeux — et sa voix grave le fit frémir, vibrer, tant elle était pleine de haine et de hargne, d'une colère au rouge passionné.

— Je te retourne la question, la démone. »

Mirajane parut déstabilisée — et il se délecta de tout ce rouge, ce rouge sur sa peau, ce rouge sur ses lèvres, ce rouge sur ses joues.

« Tu m'as suivie, l'accusa-t-elle, sa queue battant furieusement l'air.

— Parce que c'est ce que tu voulais.

— N'importe qu-

— Essaie pas de mentir. Qu'est-ce que tu serais venue foutre dans un putain de champ aussi loin de la guilde sinon, hein ? Cueillir des fleurs, toi ? Je te crois pas, la coupa-t-il, moqueur. T'as fait exprès de mettre du parfum pour que je te suive à l'odeur.

— Donc tu connais mon odeur, fit-elle remarquer, ses yeux pétillant à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une faille à creuser. »

Et pourtant, ce sourire arrogant ne s'effaça pas. Cette assurance dans ses pas alors qu'il s'approchait pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts ne cilla pas ; et elle, elle le fixait, l'étudiait, l'analysait, ne voulait pas encore bouger, bouger et fuir, bouger et admettre qu'il était plus fort, bouger et accepter qu'il ai gagné.

Cherchant quelle était la signification du rouge qui régnait entre eux en ce moment.

« Je la reconnaîtrai parmi mille autres s'il le fallait. », lui chuchota-t-il simplement, conscient qu'il allait la déstabiliser, que ça suffira à la gêner — parce qu'il la connaissait bien, quelque part, sa démone au cœur rebelle et avide de liberté, plus fière et orgueilleuse qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Mirajane se dégagea sèchement. Laxus sourit ; elle avait rougit et le foudroyait maintenant du regard.

Et que c'était bon, de se faire haïr par Mirajane Strauss. Que c'était exaltant, de sentir le regard de la démone posé sur lui.

Que c'était bon, d'exister comme autre chose que le petit fils du maître.

L'aînée des Strauss recula encore de quelques pas, ses lèvres remontant jusqu'à ses dents lorsqu'il fit mine de s'approcher ; et pourquoi là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, là tout de suite ? Pourquoi elle ?

Il s'approcha encore, arrogant et sûr de lui. Un peu trop d'ailleurs ; le coup partit tout seul.

Et avec un mélange d'effarement quant à ce qu'elle venait de faire sans vraiment réfléchir, Mirajane recula encore, quelques gouttes vermeil venant glisser le long de ses doigts devenus griffes, qui venaient de lacérer le bras que Laxus avait instinctivement placé devant son visage.

Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère.

Avec un mélange de surprise et de fureur, le blond rabaissa son bras et reporta sur elle un regard orageux. La démone sentit ses sens s'agiter en voyant le ciel se couvrir, l'air se charger d'un mélange d'électricité et d'une tension comprimée.

Mais elle sourit, malgré tout ; parce qu'elle voulait gagner. Parce qu'elle ne baissera pas la tête, ne fuira pas.

Elle était la fille de Satan. Elle vaincra.

« Alors tu préfères jouer à ça, hein... grogna Laxus en se positionnant, prêt à se battre.

— Tu flippes, Dreyard ? T'as peur que je me retienne pas parce que le maître n'est pas là pour m'arrêter ? fit-elle alors, moqueuse, provocante, blessante, un sourire qui illustrait toutes ces choses aux lèvres.

— Non. »

La démone tomba des nues face à une réponse si franche ; l'instant d'après, un éclair jailli de nulle part claqua à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'effrayant par sa violence et la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Laxus sourit à son tour.

« Parce que comme ça, personne ne sera là pour t'entendre crier et m'arrêter lorsque tu seras tombée, la démone. »

Elle aurait pu avoir peur — elle aurait du, peut-être. Au lieu de ça, elle lui rendit son sourire et déploya ses ailes dans un geste calculé et habitué.

« Alors viens un peu me montrer ce que t'as dans le ventre, blondinet. »

Ils se sourirent encore, calculant silencieusement quel serait le meilleur angle pour s'attaquer l'un l'autre, le coup qui serait le plus fort, le plus douloureux. Ils souriaient, à la recherche perpétuelle d'une faille à creuser.

Et les premières gouttes vermeil jaillirent, éclaboussant les coquelicots d'un rouge fait de colère et de passion.

* * *

Sans doutes n'aurait-elle pas du se surestimer face à un adversaire tel que Laxus.

Le corps couvert de brûlures et d'hématomes à venir, Mirajane redoubla de hargne et bondit sur son adversaire, sa main menaçante levée prête à s'abattre pour tout lacérer, trancher, déchirer.

Le petit fils du maître ne bougea pas d'un cil, l'électricité crépitant autour de lui ; et le sang gicla, coula, s'échappant des blessures qu'elle lui infligeait avec rage, s'égouttait lentement de ses blessures, volait en des myriades de gouttelettes vermeil qui venaient s'accrocher aux pétales rouges des coquelicots, les poissant de leur rouge de colère.

D'un geste, il la repoussa au loin ; Mirajane peina à se réceptionner mais fit tout pour qu'il ne puisse pas le remarquer, dévastant les blés sur lesquels elle tombait, les maculant d'un rouge poisseux, interdit, courageux.

La démone grimaça et déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche, le corps endolori, la fièvre du combat embrumant peu à peu son esprit. Laxus était fort. Fort, et effectivement, il ne se retenait pas.

Néanmoins, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa chemise, à présent en lambeaux et complètement inutilisable, exposant ainsi les nombreuses blessures qu'elle lui avait faites. Oh, ils allaient se faire engueuler comme jamais après ça, ça oui...

Laxus eut un sourire, avant qu'un éclair ne vienne la clouer au sol dans un gémissement qu'elle se força à retenir avant de se relever, secouée de spasmes ; est-ce que ça n'en valait pas la peine, après tout ?

Ça faisait mal ouais, c'était douloureux, ouais.

C'était rouge. Rouge passion, rouge colère, rouge courage, rouge interdit.

Mirajane ploya en avant, un de ses genoux rencontrant douloureusement le sol. Des larmes silencieuses vinrent piquer le coin de ses yeux ; ça faisait foutrement mal.

Mais ça en valait tellement la peine, putain.

Laxus essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres et décida de s'approcher, sa démarche trahissant la douleur qui entravait ses mouvements.

Et il avait mal ouais, il avait mal mais c'était juste trop bon, tellement bon de voir Mirajane la fille de Satan au sol à cause de lui, de sentir ses griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair et la lacérer, la déchirer — pour se sentir là, se sentir vivant, se sentir important, pour de vrai.

La démone tenta de jeter un rayon dans sa direction. Il ne chercha même pas à l'éviter ou à le contrer et se contenta d'émettre un grognement de douleur qu'il ne pût retenir, tarir.

Un autre éclair secoua Mirajane en guise de riposte ; et elle cria, cette fois-ci, épuisée, sa magie trop utilisée sur le point de défaire sa transformation et de s'évaporer. Et chaque cri était une victoire de plus, chaque gémissement une preuve de puissance.

Le regard plein de haine qu'elle jeta au blond le fit sourire, alors qu'il crachait une bouffée de sang au sol.

« T'as perdu, la démone. », dit-il simplement, un sourire arrogant et plein de fierté aux lèvres, desquelles pendait un filet d'hémoglobine qu'il essuya du plat de sa main.

L'aînée des Strauss grimaça, les traits déformés par la rage. Un nouvel éclair la fit crier ; le coup de pied de Laxus dans son abdomen la fit tomber.

Et il riait, il souriait. Parce que c'était tellement bon de la voir comme ça, tellement bon de gagner et de soumettre la plus sauvage, la plus indépendante, la plus belle maculée de tout ce rouge de colère et de passion.

De passion, ouais.

Dans un dernier effort, Mirajane balança le bras par surprise et planta ses griffes dans sa cuisse, le forçant à se baisser sous le coup de la douleur pour lui asséner un violent coup au visage.

Mais de colère, surtout.

Le monde lui-même sembla se dérober sous ses pieds, alors qu'il s'écroulait à ses côtés. La terre était humide et tendre, tapissée de blés fauchés par la colère et la violence de ce combat ; et, témoins de ces choses inavouées et cachées, les coquelicots se dressaient vers le ciel orageux, leur cœur drapé de pétales colorés ployant bientôt sous la pluie qui se mît à tomber, effaçant toute preuve du combat titanesque qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Laxus soupira ; il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Un mouvement douloureux de la démone à côté de lui capta son attention.

« J'ai pas perdu, siffla-t-elle alors, sa voix tremblante et les tressaillements qui parcouraient son corps trahissant sa faiblesse. T'es au moins aussi amoché que moi.

— T'es sûre ? lui demanda-t-il quand même, provocant, moqueur, joueur.

— Je te jure que je vais te-

— Je plaisantais, Mira. »

Le ton sur lequel il s'était exprimé le surprit lui-même ; sincère, léger, dénué de toute moquerie, sarcasme ou ironie, épuré de toute méchanceté. Pour elle.

La jeune fille s'affaissa sur l'un de ses bras étendus, épuisée ; sa transformation venait de disparaître, et il avait à présent une vision de Mirajane dans le même état que lui. À moitié nue et la peau couverte de blessures, d'hématomes et de brûlures — mais ça restait beau à voir, quelque part, sa peau luisant doucement sous le courroux de la pluie qui léchait les blessures et nettoyait la peau du sang rouge.

Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère.

« Alors... On a perdu tous les deux ? »

Le blond soupira et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, ses yeux verts en rencontrant d'autres, bleus, au moins aussi fatigués que les siens. Ses doigts fins vinrent effleurer ses lèvres ; il frémit, sans la quitter du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les retira et les porta à son visage, admirant silencieusement le rouge du sang qui s'écoula avec la pluie le long de son bras dénudé jusqu'au sol.

Ce rouge qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Nan, Mira. On a pas perdu. »

Le blond la regardait. La vive lueur d'un éclair illumina brièvement ses cheveux blancs, fit luire sa peau, briller ses yeux ; et elle était belle, même avec ce sang, ces blessures et ces brûlures, putain ce qu'elle était belle.

Rouge passion, fruit du désir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement dans un sourire. Et il les observait, les effleurait, les caressait, les dévorait du regard, incapable de s'en détacher, de s'en priver.

Rouge d'interdit, rouge de désir. Deux nuances qui avaient fini par s'accorder, par avoir un sens, un vrai.

Une seule signification dont le sens lui échappait, mais qui se trouvait là, juste là, sur ces lèvres qui semblaient presque l'appeler.

Dans un geste douloureux et plus audacieux que jamais, Laxus prit appui sur un coude et vint se suspendre au-dessus d'elle, leurs peaux nues s'effleurant dans d'agréables frémissements.

Mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Ne le repoussa pas ; et alors qu'il admirait le spectacle qu'offrait l'orage au-dessus de leur tête dans ses yeux bleus, le sourire tendrement dessiné sur ses lèvres s'agrandit.

Un rouge d'amour, un rouge d'interdit.

Pourquoi Laxus ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi après cette douleur, ces blessures ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que leur rouge à eux soit si compliqué, que le grenat de l'amour soit si dur à trouver ? Que leur rouge de courage soit trop grand, à vrai dire bien plus proche de la fierté que de toutes les significations possibles qui auraient pu les aider ?

Il hésita, l'air songeur, troublé.

Tous avaient peu à peu commencé à lui tourner le dos, à l'éviter, suite à l'exclusion de son père après une manœuvre à laquelle il avait participé sans vraiment tout comprendre. Il y avait eut des blessés, Mirajane notamment ; alors pourquoi était-elle la seule à continuer de se comporter normalement avec lui ? Pourquoi elle, la plus difficile, celle dont les paroles faisaient le plus de mal quand elle se décidait sérieusement à attaquer ?

Son sourire lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, une chaleur toute faite d'un rouge qu'il eut du mal à concevoir, à interpréter.

Elle souriait.

Elle était belle. Elle était belle, elle était dangereuse, et pourtant, là, dans ses bras, elle n'avait plus rien d'un monstre. Dans ses yeux brillait cette détermination si propre à celle du démon ; mais dans son sourire régnait l'ombre d'une douceur dont il avait besoin, là, maintenant, de celle qu'on lui avait arrachée, de celle qu'on lui avait à jamais enlevé.

Et elle souriait.

Ses doigts se remirent à parcourir les blessures qui ornaient son visage ; et si un frémissement de souvenirs douloureux l'assaillit lorsqu'elle caressa pensivement la cicatrice qui barrait son œil, il ne dit rien et ne laissa rien paraître, immobile, se laissant prendre à ce jeu qui n'en était en fait plus tout à fait un autant qu'elle.

Et pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Pourquoi elle lui faisait ça, pourquoi lui montrer cette nuance de rouge là ? Était-ce pour mieux le blesser après, pour le déstabiliser puis le détruire, petit à petit, comme il le fallait ?

Il ne savait pas. Il savait pas, il savait pas — et elle était belle, et elle souriait.

Elle souriait.

« Alors comment on peu appeler ça, hein ? »

Son murmure parvint à ses oreilles comme une caresse offerte, un effleurement léger, précis, volontaire et plein de non-dits ; il retint un frisson et cligna des paupières, chassant les gouttes de pluie qui le gênaient pour la regarder — et elle était belle.

Et il lui rendit son sourire.

« J'sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une victoire à départager ? », lui demanda-t-il, arrogant, amusé, quoiqu'un peu hésitant.

Mirajane soupira. Laxus sourit davantage, amusé, l'observant encore un moment.

Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère. Rouge de désir. Grenat de passion, aussi — aussi, ouais.

« Dis, Laxus... »

Rouge, rouge de tout ça ; rouge de tout ça, de tout ce qu'on leur avait dit, de tout ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Le rouge a quelle signification pour toi ? »

Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère.

Ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre de plein fouet.

Un éclair illumina les lieux ; quelques instants après, le ciel gronda, aussi troublé et violent que lui. Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère. Les éclairs étaient blancs, ses cheveux étaient blancs, et le rouge de colère disparaissait avec la pluie.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il leur restait ?

Il savait pas. Il savait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre, quoi faire à ça ; quelles nuances de rouge ? Entre qui et qui ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur son visage, chassant la douleur, effaçant les blessures et la peine ; et elle était belle, putain ce qu'elle était belle.

Ce qu'elle était belle.

Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère. Mirajane était désir, Mirajane était passion. Elle était colère, elle était courage, elle était interdit.

Et Mirajane était aussi amour, peut-être.

Elle était toutes les nuances de rouges en même temps ; et tellement plus que ça, tellement plus qu'une simple couleur. Alors il ne répondit pas. Il en avait marre de parler, marre de tourner autour du pot, marre de se cacher — parce que Laxus était pas bête, parce que Laxus avait compris le sens véritable de la question qu'elle venait de lui poser, parce qu'il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une façade, un moyen de lui accorder un accord, une permission.

Il voulait juste ce rouge, ces lèvres de désir et de passion qui l'appelaient, le tentaient.

Mirajane plongea son regard troublé dans le sien. Des mains se lièrent, timides, des doigts s'entrelacèrent, peu sûrs d'eux, et les sourires disparurent pour laisser place à une expression plus sérieuse.

Qui le suppliaient.

Le premier contact fut hésitant, maladroit. Ce n'était pas comme embrasser des lèvres de petites filles aux baisers hésitants des anniversaires, pas comme embrasser des garçons lors de jeu pour les plus grands non plus.

C'était tellement plus que ça. Tellement plus que du rouge, tellement plus que la pluie et l'orage, tellement plus que tout le réconfort qu'ils avaient pu chercher un jour. C'était pratiquement incontrôlable, ça effaçait les peines était solitude de l'un et les douleurs de l'autre. Ça prenait des disproportions de plus en plus grandes, ça les faisait soupirer et sourire d'une autre manière. Ça avait un gout de groseilles et de fraises, celui du sang qui s'effaçait, se mélangeait à la fraîcheur de la pluie venue tout purifier, tout sublimer.

C'était rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère, grenat de passion, de courage, d'interdit ; et tant d'autres couleurs que celles-ci, tant de choses encore.

Et c'était peut-être de l'amour, aussi.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent — longtemps. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de conflit, plus de combat, que l'arrivée de la pluie avait marqué une trêve entre eux. Ils s'embrassèrent, répondirent à leurs questions muettes par des gestes, effaçaient la douleur, pansaient les blessures qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement causées, sans toutefois se demander pardon, sans même avoir besoin de pardonner.

Et autour d'eux, bercés par le vent et la pluie, les coquelicots se mirent à danser, faisant miroiter leurs teintes rouges à la lueur perçante d'un soleil rougeoyant de fin d'une journée d'été.

On leur avait dit que le rouge avait plusieurs significations. Rouge vermeil, pourpre d'amour, carmin de colère.

Mais c'était tellement plus que ça, en vérité.

* * *

Booon, j'avoue, j'ai eut envie de faire de l'abstrait pour la fin. M'enfin, vous avez trouvé ça comment, sinon ? Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas !

A bientôt :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
